Polyurethane coatings are known to have the advantages of high gloss, chemical resistance and abrasion resistance. When formulated properly they can display flexibility, impact resistance and toughness. Additionally, when aliphatic or cycloaliphatic multifunctional isocyanate monomers are utilized in the composition, they exhibit outstanding weatherability and lightfastness characteristics.
A similar urethane oligomer that has terminal primary amine functionality and has been dispersed in water with the aid of a neutralizing, volatile organic acid such as acetic acid was disclosed in the filing of patent application 131,894. While the products disclosed herein are not in the high performance category, relative to mositure cure and two component urethane systems, they are good compared to the conventional coatings, such as house paints and other seal coatings.
As will be explained below, only minimal quantities of volatile organic solvents are needed in this invention, to the degree that the volatile organic content (VOC) falls well below current EPA requirements.